sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Indicolite (Qwertyuiopscout123)
Indicolite(Qwertyuiopscout123) is an OC used for roleplaying. Indicolite Being eccentric and sarcastic are what she does best, Indicolite is a former member of Blue Diamond's court and a guardian of Earth. Personality and History When Indicolite was created, she lived a high life as a noble, exploring different planets with her Diamond. That is until the Rebellion. During the thousand year war, Indy was sent to Earth for help of colonizing it. When the rebellion roled around, she fought on the side of the Crystal Gems, till she was poofed.When she regenerated, she found herself on the Strawberry battlefield among shards of gems until the rest of the Crystal Gems found her. Indicolite is sarcastic in everything she does. She even once rolled her eyes at Yellow Diamond during on of her rants. She can be rather pushy at times when she is stressed, and she acts unaccordingly when her emotions get the better of her. This could cause some pretty bad accidents. She is, however very caring about her friends and people she feels are special to her. She also puts great effort in things she is excited about, as her eyes light up in excitement. she is shown to be very charismatic, as she draws in new friends every time she meets new people. Well,'' almost'' every time. Appearance Indicolite is the height of Lapis Lazuli. She has blue hair that goes past her shoulders.She has a blue top, light blue belt, and turquoise skirt. She has blue boots with stars on the heels. She wars gloves that stop just past her right wrist. her gem is just above her wrist and has a trapezoid facet. She has many regeneration designs. Abilities Indicolte possesses standard gem abilities, as well as some special ones. Skillset * Battle Axe Proficiency- Indicolite's weapon is a battle axe. She usually mixes it with her other powers for offensive and defense combos. She can wield up to two at a time, and they can be either slammed or thrown at her opponent, causing great damage. * Electrokinesis- Indicolite can form, control, and manipulate electricity. She can summon It from anywhere on her body. Even electrifying her body when needed. This makes her immune to electric based attacks. She can use her powers for offense and defense as well, frying almost anything that comes in her path However, she has to be careful with water based attacks, but It won't affect her health, but it will slow her down. ** Electric Constructs- '''Indicolite can make constructs out of her electrokinesis, like weapons, pillars and platforms. Furthermore, these platforms can be lifted into the air, allowing her flight. *** '''Force Field Generation- '''She can summon powerful force fields for defense , so anything thrown at her will bounce back. She can make enough force fields to envelope up to four objects at a time, or create one large one around herself and others. She can use this a offense by using them to push her opponents back. **** '''Electromagnetism- Indy can create an electromagnetic field around herself, attracting certain metals toward her. This also allows her tom sense other electromagnetic fields around her. * Teleportation- Indicolite can teleport a short distance away to to dodge attacks but she can only use this if she can concentrate hard enough, so it is very difficult for her to do. When she is able to do it, she warps quickly to a safe spot not far away from where she was originally standing. ** However, on occasions without battle, she can teleport great distances. * Heat Resistance- Indicolite has the ability to withstand intense heat, like fireballs and lava. However, she is still vulnerable to physical damage. Fusions when fused with Lithia and Purple Pearl, they form Apatite. When fused with Lithia, The form Amazonite. When fused with Purple Pearl, they form Coirdierite. Relationships Blue Diamond Blue Diamond was Indy's former superior. She would do whatever order her diamond carried out till the day of her flee from Homeworld. The Crystal Gems Indicolite hid on Earth until the rebellion, and she now is a part-time member. Lithia When Lithia came to homeworld, Indy became best friends with her soon after, as the two had compatible chemistry. Celestite One of Indy's closest friends, they usually talk to each other about problems. Gemology * Indicolite is a variety of tourmaline, which is a crystalline boron silicate mineral. ** It is said to aid In spiritual growth and Increase healing powers. It is also said to be a protective stone. coincidentally, Indicolite has force field powers. Gallery * Trivia * She , like Amethyst, doesn't mind eating human food, her favorite being tacos. * Due to her electromagnetism, Indy can always find north. ** Due to her name, Lars always makes fun of her for having indigestion. ** She has a tarantula named Stanley living somewhere in the Crystal Temple. Gallery Indy Gss.png|Indy by Goldensunsheba Indy.png|Indy by Goldensunsheba, Colored by AmethystPearlFusion Olivine, Indy and PPearl In Extended Into 2.png|Indy,Olly, PP by Asriel Dremurr Category:OCs Category:Roleplay characters Category:Qwerty Oc's Category:Approved Characters Category:Aguna's artwork Category:The Qwert-verse Category:Gemsonas